What I want Is What I've Got
by mariahclouds
Summary: Draco dan Scorpy yang sedang berlibur, bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya/ Harry yang masih menyimpan perasaannya berharap suatu hari miracle akan datang menghampirinya/ Bagaimana kisah keluarga kecil mereka terbentuk/ Drarry,Scorpius... BoyXBoy... Don't like don't read...


**What I Want Is What I've Got**

Summary :

Draco dan Scorpy yang sedang berlibur, bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya/ Harry yang masih menyimpan perasaannya berharap suatu hari miracle akan datang menghampirinya/ Bagaimana kisah keluarga kecil mereka terbentuk/ Drarry,Scorpius... BoyXBoy... Don't like don't read...

.

.

.

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Scorpius Malfoy

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; Family

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s) berserakan dimana-mana dan cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_Adakalanya dentingan merdu terdengar sendu_

_Desiran hati menguar membuncah tak menentu_

_Ketetapan pikiran tak menjadi jawaban_

_Persyaratan hatipun kian dipertanyakan_

_._

_._

_._

Semilir angin dingin kian membuat seorang pemuda menggosokkan lagi kedua telapak tangannya. Pemuda ini Draco malfoy masih dengan setianya menatap sosok kecil yang sedari tadi terlihat sedang sibuk membuat istana pasirnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apakah istananya sudah selesai son?" Tanya sang ayah mendekat kearah putranya itu.

"Belum dad." Kata sang anak dan masih sibuk menata gundukan pasir didepannya.

"Tapi udara semakin dingin, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang. Kita bisa kemari lagi setelah makan siang besok, son." Kata Draco yang berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan sang anak, tak lupa mengelus sayang surai blonde sang anak yang semakin terang saat disinari bias mentari seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi dad, mmm." Ucap sang anak dengan menatap ragu sang ayah dan istana pasirnya bergantian. Sebenarnya anak ini tengah berfikir keras tentang sesuatu, disatu pihak dia sangat ingin melihat istananya berdiri tegak dengan indahnya, tetapi dilain pihak dia tak ingin membuat sang ayah menunggunya ditengah udara yang semakin dingin. Mungkin karena ini mulai memasuki musim gugur, menyebabkan angin bertiup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, apalagi sekarang ia bersama sang ayah tengah berada di pantai yang letaknya agak jauh dari perkotaan. Tepatnya mereka sedang berlibur di salah satu vila megah sang ayah.

"Baiklah dad." Ucap sang anak dan langsung membenahi peralatan membuat istana pasirnya. Sang ayahpun hanya tersenyum senang menggandeng tangan sang anak untuk masuk ke villa yang tak jauh dari pantai itu.

Sehabis membersihkan badan, kedua Malfoy ini sedang berada di depan Tv menunggu santapan Dinner mereka. Sang anak dengan wajah gembira menatap layar televisi yang berisikan film kartun favoritnya, sedangkan sang ayah tengah sibuk dengan benda elektronik di tangannya, memeriksa lagi keadaan perusahaannya yang ditinggalkannya semenjak kemarin. Terlihat beberapa maid sedang sibuk berlalu lalang menyiapkan makanan mereka di atas meja makan.

"Makan malam sudah siap tuan." Kata salah seorang maid dengan sopan. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari sang tuan.

"Apa kau suka makanannya son?" Tanya Draco menatap sang anak yang terlihat kurang berselera kali ini. Sang anak hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

Draco meletakan peralatan makan yang dipegangnya dengan pelan dan menatap sayang sang anak. "Ada apa son? Apa Scorpy tak suka kita berlibur disini." Tanya Draco dengan memutar sedikit kursinya menghadap sang anak yang dipanggil Scorpy tadi.

Scorpius Malfoy adalah anak Draco Malfoy bersama mendiang istrinya yang telah lama meninggalkan mereka berdua, Astoria Greengrass adalah istri Draco malfoy yang telah meninggal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu karena melahirkan buah hati mereka. Astoria yang mengidap penyakit kanker darah harus rela meninggalkan segala perawatan yang sudah dilaluinya sejak umurnya masih belia itu dikarenakan ternyata di dalam tubuhnya terdapat benih baru yang mulai tumbuh di perutnya. Kala itu Draco menolak keras kemauan sang istri yang ingin mempertahankan kandungannya, karena berarti dia harus meninggalkan seluruh pengobatannya dan akan beresiko kehilangan nyawanya akhirnya Draco luluh juga oleh permintaan sang istri. Walaupun harus kehilangan sang istri tapi Draco tak menyesalinya, Karena dengan melihat wajah Scorpius, Draco melihat pengorbanan dan cinta kasih mendiang istrinya yang sangat besar didalamnya.

"Scorpy takut jika hujannya merusak istana Scorpy." Jawab Scorpy pelan menatap sendu ke arah jendela besar di ruangan itu, terlihat diluar hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Bukankah besok Scorpy bisa membuatnya lagi?. Atau mungkin ayah bisa membantu Scorpy membuatnya?" Jelas Draco dengan nada menawarkan.

"Benarkah daddy?. Apa besok daddy mau membuatnya bersama Scorpy? Tanya Scorpy dengan mata berbinar terang membuat Draco terkekeh pelan menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung mendapat terjangan dari sang memeluk erat sang ayah seraya menggumamkan kata "I love you daddy." Berulang-ulang.

.

.

_Perisai penahan amarah membuncah tak tertahan_

_Padat tersedot ke dalam roda alur kehidupan_

_Saat terindah yang diharapkan, berubah menjadi kelemahan yang tak diinginkan_

_._

_._

_._

"Morning dad." Sambil berlari membuka pintu kamar ayahnya, Scorpy membuka pintu kamar Draco dan heran mendapati kamar itu sudah nampak rapi dan kosong.

"Kau pasti anak yang bernama Scorpy?" Tanya seseorang mendekat kearah anak ini.

"Ya, aku Scorpy. Uncle siapa?" Scorpy memandang bingung orang didepannya ini. Bukannya apa Scorpy hanya merasa tak mengenal wajah orang ini dan Scorpy cukup yakin kalau orang didepannya ini bukanlah maid di rumah ini.

"Kenalkan aku Harry,dan aku yang akan menjagamu hari ini." Kata Harry dengan memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Daddy kemana?" Wajah Scorpy kini telah tertekuk sempurna "Daddy sudah janji akan membuat istana pasir hari ini bersama Scorpy." Katanya pelan.

Harry menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal " Kata Drac-maksudku daddy Scorpy ada keperluan mendadak dikantor, jadi tak bisa menemani Scorpy hari ini. Daddy Draco juga bilang kalau hari ini uncle Harry yang akan menemani Scorpy seharian."

Scorpius mengangguk lemah,terlihat raut wajah kecewa diwajahnya. Scorpius merasa kecewa kali ini, Scorpius sangat mengerti dengan kebiasaan sang ayah yang selalu bekerja setiap saat, tapi kali ini mereka dalam keadaan berlibur dan ayahnya sudah menjanjikan ini dari natal tahun lalu. Scorpius hanya berjalan pelan menunduk kearah kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Batin Harry bertanya-tanya sendiri. Harry mulai merasa bingung sendiri, mungkin karena Harry tak pernah sekalipun mengurus anak kecil. Dia pun hanya berjalan mengikuti arah langkah kaki kecil Scorpius.

.

.

_Flash back:_

_Pagi ini pemuda yang biasa disapa Harry ini terlihat sedang duduk disalah satu bangku kayu dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Ini adalah rutinitas setiap hari pria beriris hijau ini, berolahraga pagi dan singgah di tempat ini, temapat kenangannya bersama pria itu, pria yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Pria yang membuatnya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, pria yang membuatnya menatap aneh pada dirinya sendiri dan yang parahnya adalah pria yang menolaknya dengan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan._

"_**Aku juga akan mencintaimu... Jika kau mempunyai seperti yang mereka punya." Kata Draco menunjuk beberapa gadis yang lewat didepan mereka dan membuat Harry tersenyum miris jika mengingatnya. Hari itu hari yang membuat mereka berhenti menjadi teman baik, hari dimana Draco memutuskan ikut pindah bersama kedua orang tuanya yang berada dikota besar dan hari dimana Harry harus diikuti mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupnya. Harry mencoba menata lagi hidupnya dengan mengencani beberapa wanita ditempatnya bekerja, tetapi Harry tak tau, mengapa desiran halus didadanya tak pernah terjadi bahkan setelah dia mencium gadis-gadis itu. Berbeda halnya dengan pria itu, hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, debaran halus didadanya terdengar beradu laju. Tak terhitung lagi desiran halus didadanya dulu. Di bangku ini, ya tepat dibangku ini 10 tahun yang lalu semua mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan.**_

"_Harry Potter? Kau Harry?" Tanya sesorang yang baru saja datang ke tempat itu dengan mencoba menatap lekat pria dihadapannya kini._

"_D-Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Harry balik menatap Draco._

"_ya, ini aku. Rupanya kau masih berada dikota ini. Aku sempat mengira kau sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini." Kata Draco mengambil duduk disebelah Harry. Pagi ini Draco berniat pergi ke bandara namun entah mengapa ia malah ingin singgah sebentar di tempat ini. Tempat yang mengharuskannya kehilangan sosok teman sejatinya. Sebut saja sejati karena sampai sekarang pun tak ada seorangpun yang bisa seperti Harry, tertawa seperti Harry, menjadi pendengar yang baik seperti Harry, bahkan mendiang istrinya pun tak bisa mengganti posisi Harry di hati Draco walaupun hanya sebatas teman. Atau apakah memang hanya sebatas teman?_

"_Ya, aku masih ditempat ini.." Harry membalas Draco dengan senyuman lebarnya, tak ingin membuat pria disampingnya ini merasa aneh tentunya. "Apa yang membawamu ke kota ini?" Tanya Harry._

"_Aku sedang berlibur bersama anakku disini." Balas Draco yang kini beralih menatap Harry._

"_Ah kau sudah menikah. Kalau begitu selamat. Lain kali kau harus mengenalkanku pada keluargamu." Kata Harry dengan memaksakan senyumannya._

"_Ya, apa kau belum?" Tanya Draco menatap pria disampingnya yang kini mulai terlihat kikuk sendiri._

"_A-aku belum menemukan wanita yang cocok." Jawab Harry canggung. Mendengar perkataan Harry itu entah mengapa hati Draco merasa kecewa, entah karena alasan apa, apa karena Harry baru saja mengatakan kata 'wanita', yang berarti Harry sudah tak menginginkannya lagi atau karena Harry akan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan posisinya di hati Harry atau mungkin Harry bahkan tak mengingat lagi tentang masa lalu mereka(Hei PD sekali kau tuan muda Malfoy)._

"_Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, aku harus mengejar pesawat pagi ini. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Harry" Kata Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Harry._

"_Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Balas Harry cepat dan menjabat tangan Draco. Harry masih menatap Draco berjalan membelakanginya kearah mobil yang terparkir tak begitu jauh dari sana._

_Harry begitu terkejut yang melihat Draco malah berbalik berlari kecil kearahnya "Apa kau bisa mengurus anak kecil?" Tanya Draco begitu sampai didepan Harry._

"_Anak kecil?" Balas Harry tak mengerti dengan raut wajah terlihat bingung tergambar jelas diwajahnya._

_Draco terkekeh kecil mendapati kepolosan Harry rupanya tak berubah sedikitpun. "Ya, tepatnya anakku yang berumur 5 tahun, namanya Scorpy dan aku harus meninggalkannya hanya bersama beberapa maid divilla kami. Kau tau kalau aku tak akan tenang jika Scorpy hanya bersama dengan maid disana. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu menjaganya, mungkin hanya satu hari ini saja, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya dan pulang malam ini juga. Bagaimana?. Apa kau tak keberatan Harry?" Jelas Draco pada Harry. Harry yang saat itu mendengar hanya merasa gugup menetralkan lagi debaran halus didadanya. Harry pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan._

"_Terima kasih Harry." Kata Draco dan langsung memeluk Harry, tiba-tiba saja Draco tersentak dengan perlakuannya itu "Maafkan aku." Ujar Draco lagi yang langsung menarik dirinya._

"_T-tentu saja." Ujar Harry dan melihat Draco yang sudah berlalu dari teempat itu. Terlihat Harry yang tersenyum senang membayangkan kembali kejadian tadi._

" _Stupid Harry." Batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja salah mengartikan 'lagi' prilaku Draco tersebut."Dia itu hanya menganggapmu teman tidak lebih, jangan mengacaukan semuanya lagi." Batin Harry terus saja merutuki kebiasaannya itu yang selalu menyalah artikan perhatian yang diberikan Draco padanya. Tapi kali ini Harry berniat hanya akan menjadi teman saja, tak lebih, mungkin ia hanya tak ingin semuanya terjadi lagi kembali seperti dulu. Bahkan jika ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, maka dia harus melakukannya untuk menebus segala kesalahannya yang menyebabkan persahabatan mereka hancur pada saat itu._

_Tak taukah Harry di dalam mobil mewah tadi ada seorang pria yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri entah karena apa._

_End of Flashback._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu Scorpy?" Tanya Harry yang melihat Scorpy tengah sibuk memilih baju didalam sebuah lemari dikamar itu. Harry sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Scorpy yang tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah muramnya seakan tak bersemangat. Scorpy anak yang bisa dikatakan mandiri, lihat saja sikecil ini dia tak mau dimandikan lagi, Harry sampai malu dibuatnya. Semula Harry mengikuti anak ini sampai di dalam kamar mandinya, tapi tentu saja Malfoy junior ini menolaknya dengan mengatakan dia sudah terbiasa mandi sendiri.

"Bisakah uncle Harry mengambilkan baju itu?" Tunjuk Scorpy ke arah atas lemari bajunya. Harry mendekati arah lemari yang ditunjuk tadi "Apa yang ini?" Tanya Harry dengan memegang sebuah baju berwarna baby blue ditangannya dan Scorpy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ready for breakfast?" Kata Harry setelah melihat Scorpy telah berpakaian rapi dan lagi-lagi hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari sikecil ini.

.

.

Kini Harry dan Scorpy telah berada di ruang makan dan Harrypun terlihat telaten menumpuk beberapa roti sebelum mengisinya dengan beberapa daging dan sayuran didalamnya kemudian menaruh piring itu tepat didepan Malfoy junior ini. "Makanlah.".

Scorpy yang sedari tadi tampak tak berseleera itu hanya mencubit sedikit makanan dihadapannya sekarang.

Harry semakin tak mengerti dengan tingkah Scorpy ini. "Mungkin dia hanya sedih karena ayahnya sedang pergi. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Harry tengah berfikir keras.

"Apa Scorpy pernah membuat sarapan sendiri?" Kata Harry memecah suasana canggung yang terjadi pagi ini. Scorpy yang ditanya malah menatap ragu kearah Harry dan menggelengkan kepalanya."

Dengan senyuman cerianya Harry berdiri dan beranjak ke arah Dapur dan terlihat Scorpy yang mengikuti langkah Harry dibelakang. Scorpy merasa sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran pria dihadapannya kini, bukankah Scorpy anak yang mandiri, jadi mungkin tak apa jika ia mulai belajar menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

.

.

"Baiklah kurasa kita akan membuat pancake untuk sarapan kita hari ini." Ucap Harry memasang apron dtubuhnya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Scorpy. Scorpy pun terlihat antusias kali ini. "Baiklah hari ini tuan Scorpius akan mencadi co-assisten'ku didapur." Ujar Harry berlagak seperti seorang master chef terkenal dan Scorpy hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua, Harry dan Scorpy tengah sibuk membuat adonan pancake'nya. Harry memberi instruksi pada Scorpy dan Scorpy pun memasukan semua bahannya seperti perkataan Harry tadi.

" Apakah segini sudah cukup uncle Harry?" Scorpy bertanya sambil mengaduk-aduk adonannya, Harry yang berbalik hanya tertawa keras melihat wajah Scorpy yang terlihat berantakan, bagaimana tidak kombinasi tepung dan telur yang harusnya berada diwadah tempatnya mengaduk, malah kini hampir menutupi sebagian wajah mungil itu, belum lagi dapur yang sudah kelihatan tak berbentuk lagi.

" uncle" Scorpy berusaha menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Wajah Harry yang juga berisi adonan itu, pura-pura menatap Scorpy marah dan mengambil adonan meletakannya sembarang diwajah sikecil itu. Scorpy menatap Harry geram kali ini dan langsung membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama, jadilah kini adonan yang harusnya masuk ke wajan, malah berakhir diwajah mereka berdua."Hahaha Uncle Harry hahaha." Terdengar suara tawa Scorpy yang menggema di villa besar pagi itu. Para maid yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang itu cuma terkikik geli melihat kelakuan keduanya.

.

.

.

Tampak kedua surai coklat dan blonde itu tengah tertiup angin sore ini. Scorpy sedang menatap bangga istana pasir buatan mereka sore itu. Senyuman indah menguar dari wajah kecilnya. "Terima kasih uncle Harry." Dengan tiba-tiba Harry merasa tubuhnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena terjangan kuat Scorpy yang dengan kuat memeluknya yang tengah berjongkok saat hanya bisa tersenyum dan membelai halus surai lembut Scorpy.

"Apa istananya masih akan ada besok, uncle Harry? Tanya Scorpius menatap sendu kearah istana dihadapannya. "Scorpy hanya ingin daddy melihat ini." Tambah Scorpy.

Harry hanya menatap sendu kearh Scorpy yang kini tengah berada dipangkuannya. Sejak tadi Harry duduk bersila di atas pasir dan Scorpy berada dipangkuannya dengan Harry memeluk tubuh kecil Scorpy dari belakang.

"kalau itu. Mmm uncle Harry juga tak tau Scorpy, biasanya dimalam hari ombak akan sampai kesini, jadi mungkin besok istananya sudah tak ada lagi." Kata Harry masih memeluk tubuh kecil dipangkuannya.

Scorpy hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Harry barusan. "Apa besok uncle Harry akan menemani Scorpy lagi membuat istananya?. Pasti lebih seru membuat istana bersama daddy dan uncle Harry. " Scorpy kini berbalik menatap Harry .

"U-uncle Harry juga tak tau Scorpy, kalau daddy Scorpy mengizinkan, uncle Harry pasti menemani Scorpy lagi." Ucap Harry ragu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih uncle Harry. Scorpy sayang uncle Harry." Scorpy tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan memberikan kecupan dipipi Harry dengan wajah gembira serta senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Harry?" Sapa seorang wanita yang saat itu melihat Harry bersama seorang anak kecil dipangkuan Harry.

"Hai Luna." Harry menyapa wanita yang dipanggilnya Luna itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Harry?" Luna bertanya dengan mata yang tertuju pada Scorpy, mungkin ingin bertanya tentang anak kecil yang terlihat dekat dengan Harry.

Wanita ini Luna Lovegood adalah salah satu wanita yang pernah dekat dengan Harry, dan wanita inilah yang sampai sekarang masih boleh dibilang dekat dengannya walaupun mereka tak mempunyai ikatan yang menyukai Harry hanya berharap kalau saja nanti Harry bisa menaruh perasaan lebih padanya.

"Oh aku dan Scorpy sedang membuat istana pasir bersama. Kenalkan Scorpy ini Luna teman uncle." Harry membawa dirinya dan tubuh kecil Scorpy berdiri, ingin mengenalkan dua orang ini sepertinya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Luna, akhirnya Harry dan Scorpy pulang kevilla Malfoy.

.

.

.

"Bisakah uncle Harry menemani Scorpy disini?" Malam ini ketika Harry memberikan kecupan selamat malam kepada Scorpy dan hendak keluar dari kamar itu, tiba-tiba saja Harry mendengar Scorpy bergumam pelan.

"Ada apa Scorpy?" Tanya Harry lembut berjalan kearah Scorpy,mengusap surai terang Scorpy.

"Mmm uncle Harry mau pergi kemana?." Tanya Scorpy lagi yang mengira Harry akan langsung pergi meninggalkan villa itu.

"Uncle Harry akan tetap disini, bukankah uncle Harry sudah berjanji pada daddy Scorpy untuk menjaga Scorpy. Jadi uncle Harry akan tetap disini sampai daddy Scorpy pulang nanti." Tambah Harry masih menatap lembut Scorpy

"Uncle Harry disini saja bersama Scorpy sampai daddy pulang nanti." Ujar Scorpy dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kesamping seraya memberi tempat lebih untuk Harry berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya itu.

"Apa uncle Harry boleh tidur disini bersama Scorpy?" Tanya Harry memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja, Scorpy akan senang kalau uncle Harry mau tidur disini bersama Scorpy, tapi asal uncle Harry mau tidur sambil memeluk Scorpy seperti tadi." Jawab Scorpy memandang Harry lagi. Scorpy yang merindukan hangatnya dipeluk Harry membuatnya terasa lebih nyaman, seperti ada perisai hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya sore tadi.

"Baiklah." Kata Harry dan langsung naik keatas tempat tidur Scorpy, tak lupa memeluk tubuh Scorpy erat. "Apa seperti ini?" tanya Harry lagi menatap Scorpy yang telah berada didadanya kini.

"Ya uncle Harry, sangat hangat. Apa pelukan mommy juga terasa hangat seperti ini?" Tanya Scorpy mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba menatap Harry.

"Apa mommy tak pernah memeluk Scorpy?" Harry merasa tersentak kaget mendengar kata Scorpy kali ini. Harry memang sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa istri Draco tak menemani mereka berlibur. Yang ada dipikiran Harry saat itu adalah mungkin saja istri Draco juga sibuk seperti Darco yang tak punya waktu bahkan sekedar untuk berlibur bersama keluarganya sendiri.

"Scorpy tak pernah melihat mommy. Kata daddy, mommy sudah bersama Tuhan setelah melahirkan Scorpy. jadi Scorpy tak tau rasanya dipeluk mommy. Pasti pelukan mommy terasa hangat seperti ini." Kata Scorpy lagi, mencari tempat nyaman untuknya dipelukan Harry.

Harry begitu tersentak mendengar perkataan Scorpy, entah kenapa liquid bening mengalir begitu saja dimatanya. Ia hanya merasa sedih mendengar cerita kehidupan Draco yang dikiranya hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya, kini yang ada malah berbanding terbalik. Harry sangat menyesalkan mengapa Draco tak hidup bahagia saja disana, biarlah dia yang menanggung semua penderitaannya. Harry merasa lebih baik dia menderita dari pada melihat orang yang dicintainya hidup seperti ini.

"Pasti, pasti pelukan mommy Scorpy akan sehangat ini, bahkan lebih hangat dari pelukan unlce Harry." Gumam Harry mencium puncak kepala Scorpy yang kini dirasanya sudah terlelap hanya dengan mendengar nafas teratur Scorpy yang terasa didada Harry. Tak begitu lama sampai Harry tertidur masih dengan memeluk erat tubuh Scorpy.

.

.

Draco tiba divilla'nya tepat jam 02:00 am pagi. Sebenarnya ia berencana tiba malam tadi sekitar jam 19:00pm, namun karena cuaca buruk mengharuskan pesawat yang ditumpanginya merubah jam penerbangannya, barulah pagi ini ia tiba divilla'nya ini.

Dengaan langkah yang tergesa ia membawa kakinya melangkah kekamar sang anak. Draco yang tak melihat Harry divilla itu berpikir kalau Harry mungkin saja sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Cklek." Darco membuka pelan kamar Scorpy dan mendekat langsung kearah bed disana.

Draco langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya kaget. Bukannya apa Harry yang terlihat memeluk erat Scorpy dan jangan lupakan tangan kecil Scorpy yang kini terlihat tengah memeluk tubuh Harry juga.

Bukankah Scorpy tak suka ditemani tidur, bahkan Scorpy selalu menolak jika ia memintanya untuk tidur bersama, tentu saja dengan alasan yang sama yaitu'Scorpy sudah besar dad' Pasti kata-kata itu yang selalu dilontarkan sang anak padanya. Berbagai pertanyaan terus singgah dikepala Draco pagi itu.

Draco hanya memandang lekat kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Senyuman tulus terukir diwajahnya "Kurasa kalian bahkan tak merindukanku." Ucap Draco merasa iri melihat posisi keduanya kini.

Draco melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang dipakainya lalu merebahkan diri disamping Scorpy, jadilah kini mereka bertiga tertidur bersama dengan Scorpy yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Draco mencium puncak kepala Scorpy lalu ia melihat kearah Harry, mengacak lembut surai kecoklatan itu sebelum akhirnya tertidur mengikuti kedua orang disebelahnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hahaha uncle Harry... Hahaha." Terdengar suara lengkingan Scorpy menggema dipagi ini. Rupanya Harry dan Scorpy yang sudah terbangun sejak pagi tadi memutuskan membuat sarapan pagi ini. Tentunya mereka begitu terkejut mendapati Draco terlelap bersama mereka pagi ini.

Setelah mandi pagi, keduanya turun kebawah hendak mempersiapkan sarapan pagi itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan tak membangunkan Draco karena Draco terlihat sangat lelap tidurnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Draco yang baru saja tiba dihadapan mereka. Terlihat Draco yang sudah rapi pagi ini.

"Daddy." Langsung saja Scorpy berlari memeluk sang ayah.

"Kami sedang membuat sarapan pagi ini. Omelette, apa kau tak keberatan?" Ujar Harry yang langsung diangguki Scorpy antusias.

"Yah daddy, Uncle Harry dan Scorpy yang membuatnya. Kemarin kami juga membuat pancake." Scorpy dengan senangnya berbicara tentang aktifitas mereka kemarin.

"Tentu saja daddy tak keberatan. Tapi apa itu bisa dimakan?" Tanya Draco ragu melihat kearah wajan yang tengah berasap hitam itu.

"Heh!" Kaget Harry dan langsung menekan mematikan kompor itu. "Maaf, aku tak melihatnya, jadi sarapan kita?" Tanya Harry ragu-ragu pada keduanya.

" ." Kali ini terdengar kedua Malfoy ini tertawa lepas, melihat wajah Harry yang seperti ketakutan itu, tak ayal membuat keduanya tak berhenti tertawa.

"Kurasa aku akan membuatnya lagi. Atau kalian ingin sarapan yang lain? Tanya Harry menatap kedua orang dihadapannya yang tak masih tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar pagi ini, sekalian bersantai mungkin, mmm apa kalian mau?" Tanya Draco bertanya menatap Harry dan Scorpy bergantian.

"Baiklah." Kata Harry dengan tertunduk. Sedangkan Scorpy berjalan kearah Harry seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya didepan Harry.

"Temani aku ganti baju, uncle Harry." Ucap Scorpy manja dan langsung disambut Harry. Harry dengan menggendong Scorpy langsung berjalan meninggalkan Draco yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ia hanya bingung mendapati sang anak yang biasanya mengaku 'sudah dewasa' malah bersikap manja pada Harry.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di sebuah rumah makan yang berada tak jauh dari villa Malfoy itu. Hanya sebuah rumah makan kecil dan melihat dari kondisi bangunannya saja bisa dipastikan tempat ini sudah lama berdiri dikota ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat Harry dan Draco menghabiskan waktu dulu, waktu mereka masih sekolah dan berteman baik.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" Draco bertanya pada kedua pria dihadapannya, bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Scorpy tak mau turun dari gendongan Harry, malah setelah sampai di tempat inipun Scorpy tak mau jauh-jauh dari Harry, jadilah sikecil ini terduduk manis dipangkuan Harry 'lagi'.

"Scorpy ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Harry lembut pada anak kecil yang dengan santainya membolak-balikan lagi daftar menu ditangannya, yang bisa dipastikan dia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan isi lembaran ditangannya kini.

"Scorpy ingin memesan makanan yang sama dengan punya uncle Harry." Kata Scorpy yang berbalik menatap Harry. Harrypun hanya tertawa manis dan mengecup puncak kepala Scorpy sayang.

"Harry, Scorpy?. Aku tak menyangka bertemu kalian lagi.. Apa kalian sudah memesan?" Luna yang pagi ini berniat membeli sarapan diluar, tak sengaja melihat Harry dan Scorpy 'lagi' disini.

"Hi Luna. Kau juga ingin sarapan? Atau kau ingin bergabung bersama kami?" Harry mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Aunt Luna bisa duduk disana, disamping daddy." Tunjuk Scorpy kearah samping tempt duduk ayahnya.

Draco yang merasa tak mengenal wanita dihadapannya kini hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. "Apa wanita ini pacar Harry? Kenapa Scorpy bisa kenal juga dengan wanita ini? Atau Harry membawa Scorpy saat mereka kencan kemarin?" Berbagai pertanyaan tak lepas dari pikiran Draco kini, melihat sang anak yang akrab dengan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Ini temanku Luna, kenalkan ini Draco Malfoy ayah Scorpy?" Tambah Harry melihat suasana canggung antara mereka.

"Luna."

"Draco." Keduanyapun saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Mungkin lain kali." Luna mengangkat bungkusan ditangannya, sepertinya wanita ini berniat sarapan dirumahnya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Mmm Harry apa kita bisa pergi keluar sabtu ini?. Itu, kudengar bioskop akan menayangkan film yang bagus sabtu ini. Tapi tak apa-apa jika kau sibuk." Luna yang semakin risih dipandangi oleh ketiga pria dihadapannya kini, merasa mulai kikuk sekarang.

"Tentu." Harry yang merasa tak enak menolak ajakan Luna, hanya mengiakan ajakan tersebut.

Luna langsung tersenyum senang "Baiklah aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa Harry." Luna masih memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian bersama sekarang?, maksudku wanita tadi." Harry yang berada di kamar Scorpy dengan posisi berbaring menyamping memeluk Scorpy hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba memahami pertanyaan Draco ini.

"Apa maksudmu Luna? Kami hanya berteman saja." Jawab Harry polos. Harry hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya saja, karena memang Luna hanya temannya saja menurutnya.

"I-iya Luna, Tapi kalian akan kencan sabtu ini. Bukankah itu berarti kalian akan. Mmm memulai hubungan mungkin?" Draco terdengar penasaran sekarang. Ia yang juga tengah berbaring menyamping kearah Harry ini dengan menopang kepalanya pada salah satu lengannya seraya menjadikannya bantal.

Harry hanya tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Draco ini "Kami hanya berteman, dan kurasa akan tetap seperti itu." Ujar Harry membelai pelan surai halus Scorpy.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku Harry?" Tanya Draco memberanikan dirinya.

"A-apa maksudmu Draco? Bu-bukannya itu hanya omongan tak penting, mengapa kau masih mengingatnya. Aku minta maaf dengan kebodohanku lalu, kuharap kau tak mengingatnya lagi." Tambah Harry gugup, ia hanya tak mau kehilangan Draco lagi kali ini, bahkan jika hanya sebagai teman.

"A-aku pulang dulu." Harry dengan cepat melepas pelukannya pada Scorpius yang sudah terlelap, lalu ia langsung pergi keluar dari villa Malfoy dengan gugupnya. Mungkin ia hanya takut jika tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi dan ia merasa mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan manja Scorpy dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya, Harry masih bisa bertemu kedua Malfoy ini.

.

.

Terhitung sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir Draco menanyakan tentang perasaan Harry padanya. Harry tetap datang kevilla mereka, tentu saja karena Scorpy yang semakin tak bisa lepas dari Harry.

"Dad, apa uncle Harry masih lama datangnya?" Scorpy dan Draco yang sedang berada didepan tv, terlihat Scorpy yang tak menghiraukan layar berisi kartun favoritnya itu. Malah terlihat tak bersemangat dan sesekali melihat arah pintu masuk villa ini.

Draco meletakan laptop disampingnya dan menatap lembut sang anak "Bukankah sudah daddy katakan kalau malam ini uncle Harry tak akan main kesini. Uncle Harry sedang bersama dengan temannya dan kita tak boleh mengganggu uncle Harry..".

"Bersama aunt Luna? Apa karena aunt Luna sampai uncle Harry tak mau menemani Scorpy tidur? Kalau begitu Scorpy benci aunt Luna." Scorpy yang tak mengerti dengan alasan Harry meninggalkannya malam ini, hanya menggertu kecil sedari tadi.

Draco yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli "Bukankah ada daddy disini. Apa Scorpy tak sayang daddy lagi?" Draco masih coba membujuk Scorpy.

"Scorpy sayang daddy. Hanya saja daddy tak bisa memeluk Scorpy seperti uncle Harry." Ucap Scorpy akhirnya.

Dahi Draco berkerut memikirkan maksud anaknya ini. "Maksud Scorpy?"

"Pelukan daddy tak sama, tak hangat seperti pelukan uncle Harry. Dad, apa nanti uncle Harry akan terus bersama kita? Scorpy sangat menyayangi uncle Harry." Scorpy yang terlihat sedih hanya menatap sendu kedua mannik sang ayah dihadapannya.

Draco yang mendengar penuturan anaknya itu, mulai berpindah kesisi sang anak dan memeluk erat tubuh Scorpy. "Dad tau itu son. Apa Scorpy ingin uncle Harry tetap bersama kita?" Tanya Draco menatap anaknya dengan senyuman hangatnya. Draco yang tiba-tiba merasa takut kehilangan Harry 'lagi' dan bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, setelah merasa tak rela kalau-kalau Harry sampai jatuh hati pada Luna temannya.

"Apa itu bisa dad? Apa uncle Harry akan ikut kita ke mansion?" Tanya Scorpy dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang.

"Tentu son. Dad, mmm kita, yah kita yang akan membuat uncle Harry tetap bersama kita. Bagaimana kalau Scorpy membantu daddy kali ini?" Ujar Draco dan langsung mendapat anggukan antusias Scorpy.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup telepon genggam ditangannya, Harry yang kini telah berada didalam bioskop, sedang menunggu film yang akan mulai ditayangkan. "M-maafkan aku Luna, tapi kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Suara Harry yang terdengar panik membuat Luna mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Harry?" Luna yang saat itu merasa cemas, takut mungkin sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada Harry, melihat wajah Harry yang tak henti-hentinya menyiratkan raut ketakutan.

" Scorpy. Kumohon ." Setelah mengatakan itu Harry pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Draco, Scorpy." Harry berteriak begitu memasuki villa yang terlihat berbeda malam ini. Biasanya villa ini selalu terang pencahayaannya, tak seperti sekarang yang malah gelap tak berpehuni. Harrypun masih berlari naik kelantai dua villa ini, menuju kekamar Scorpy.

"Brak." Harry membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar dan iapun tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sana, berjalan pelan lalu duduk diatas bed tempatnya biasa memeluk Scorpy hingga anak itu tertidur pulas dipelukannya.

"Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Kumohon jangan lagi. hiks...hiks..." Harry yang saat ini tak bisa menahan air matanya mengalir keluar.

"Draco... Scorpy... Kumohon jangan pergi... hiks.. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua... Aku sangat mencintaimu Draco maafkan aku, kumohon jangan pergi." Harry yang tadi ditelepon Draco hanya terkaget dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Draco yang mengatakan akan segera pulang karena alasan pekerjaan dan akan menyudahi liburannya di kota ini, tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih yang diutarakan Draco padanya menutup pembicaraan singkat mereka tadi.

"Pergilah son." Draco yang mendengar Harry menangis haru, menyuruh sang anak keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Rupanya sedari tadi kedua Malfoy ini mengintip adegan mengaharukan dihadapan mereka.

"Uncle Harry." Suara lengkingan Scorpy sontak membuat Harry menoleh kearah pintu, dan begitu terkejutnya ia yang melihat Scorpy yang kini berlari menghampirinya.

"Scorpy." Harrypun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Scorpy erat.

"Scorpy dari mana saja? Scorpy jangan pergi. " Harry terus bergumam pelan dengan air mata haru yang terdengar sendu ditelinga Draco malam itu.

"Mencintaiku Harry? Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku Harry." Draco yang juga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, melangkah mendekat kepada dua orang yang terlihat berpelukan erat.

"A-aku tak... Maafkan aku Draco..." Harry sontak menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"A-aku berjanji akan melupakan perasaan ini, kumohon Draco biarkan aku tetap ada disini bersama kalian... Aku akan mencoba menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang teman, aku janji itu." Harry yang merasa ketakutan hanya bisa berharap Draco tak akan membencinya seperti dulu terus saja memeluk erat Scorpy seakan tak ingin terpisah dari anak itu.

"Dad, kenapa uncle Harry masih menangis?" Scorpy memandang bingung ayahnya.

"Uncle Harry jangan menangis... Apa daddy nakal? Scorpy berjanji tak akan nakal lagi, jadi uncle Harry jangan menangis." Scorpy terus berkata sambil mengusap kedua pipi Harry yang penuh dengan air mata.

Harry terus saja mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil digendongannya itu. "Uncle Harry sayang Scorpy." Harry mengecup pelan puncak kepala Scorpy dengan sesenggukkan.

"Apa uncle Harry hanya sayang Scorpy saja? Apa tak sayang aku lagi?" Draco mendekat lalu mengusap pelan pipi Harry yang masih saja dibanjiri airmata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Draco?" Harry tampak bingung kali ini." Bukan kah dulu Draco menolak dan menghina perasaannya ini, mengapa sekarang Draco berubah. Atau Draco hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja?" Batin Harry bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu bodoh menyadari ini semua. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menderita selama ini. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap Draco menatap lembut iris hijau dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tau Harry. Aku sangat mencintai mendiang istriku, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa seperti dirimu. Aku juga tak mengerti ini apa pada awalnya... Tapi sekarang bisa kupastikan kalau aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Kata Draco akhirnya dan langsung memeluk dua pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya kini.

"A-apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Harry yang masih terkejut mendengar semuanya, ingin memastikan lagi perkataan Draco tadi.

Draco tersenyum kecil mendapati kelakuan Harry yang dirasanya tak pernah berubah, selalu saja bersikap polos, ini masih seperti melihat Harry yang ditemuinya dulu, dan inilah yang membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman bila bersama Harry.

"Tentu saja, apa kau pernah melihatku bermain-main Mr. Potter ?" Jawab Draco dan Harry langsung tersenyum melihat kearahnya. Sebutan ini, sebutan ' ' untuknya yang selalu terdengar ditelinganya dulu, sewaktu mereka masih berteman baik, akhirnya bisa didengar lagi oleh Harry sekarang.

Harry yang mendengar semua itu, malah mengeratkan tubuhnya dan Scorpy kedalam pelukan Draco erat.

"Ugh Sesak Uncle, Dad." Ucap Scorpy yang merasa dirinya seperti terhimpit dikedua badan pemuda yang asyik berpelukan, sementara Draco sibuk memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil diwajah Harry.

"D-draco, Scorpy!?" Harry mencoba menyadarkan Draco dengan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Tak taukah Harry itu membuat Draco lebih leluasa lagi menggapai bibir yang sedari tadi ingin dirasakan oleh Draco itu.

Hanya pagutan lembut yang terjadi malam itu, tak ada nafsu besar didalamnya. Harry yang sangat bahagia karena merasakan persaannya terbalaskan, sedangkan kedua Malfoy tersenyum senang karena mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya yaitu membawa Harry sampai dimansion megah mereka.

.

.

.

Disinilah Harry bersama dua orang yang menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang. Tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, sudah setahun Harry meninggalkan kota tempatnya dibesarkan. Menjalani hari-harinya dengan mengurus Scorpy yang kini bertambah tinggi dan Draco yang telah menjadi suami sahnya sejak 3 bulan yang dilakukannya dengan perasaan senang, walaupun kadang ia merasa sedih jika mengingat kedua orang tua Draco yang masih saja tak bisa menerimanya.

Harry tau betul itu, mana mungkin orang tua tak kecewa jika anaknya memilih jalan hidup yang seperti ini. Menjadi gay memang bukan keinginan Harry dan Draco, namun perasaan yang tak bisa dicegah ini muncul begitu saja. Mungkin Tuhan melarang yang seperti ini, tapi Tuhan pasti juga punya alasan menciptakan perasaan terlarang seperti ini.

Keluarga kecil ini tengah bersantai diruang tv, terlihat Scorpy yang memegang kekuasaan dengan remote ditangannya.

"Dad, apa nanti mom Harry bisa jadi mommy seperti itu?" Tunjuk Scorpy pada layar televisi yang baru saja digantinya. Terlihat drama tv dengan wajah seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi kecil ditangannya.

Drarry sontak berbalik menoleh kearah layar screen itu "Hmpft...Hmpft.. Hahaha." Tak henti-hentinya Draco tertawa dengan pertanyaan sikecil barusan. Hei mana mungkin Harry menggunakan sebuah Dress dan bisa melahirkan seorang bayi kecil. Draco hanya tak tahan melihat kepolosan anaknya kini.

"Kurasa dia sekarang lebih mirip denganmu." Bisik Draco ditelinga Harry. Draco yang melihat kepolosan sang anak hanya membanding-bandingkan sifat Scorpy yang bisa dibilang malah meniru sifat ibu barunya itu.

Harry membingkai manis kenangan malam ini, juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepanjang hidupnya, membingkai manis semua kejadian indah dihidupnya walaupun ia sendiri tak tau sampai kapan keceriaan keluarga barunya ini akan bertahan, ia hanya bisa berharap ini akan dijalaninya sampai nanti, sampai ia merasa tak mampu lagi bernafas teratur, sampai jiwanya telah kembali pada sang pencipta.

.

.

.

**~END~**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga proyek one shot pertama saya fiuh... Walaupun ceritanya gak menarik, saya harap yang baca pada ninggalin jejak di kotak review bawah... Thanks for reading my story... Big hugs for u all...

**R n R Please**


End file.
